


I've Been Told To Get You Off My Mind

by flyingotters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, I Don't Even Know, Ill find more tags, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Strangers to Lovers, Wanda is epic, What Have I Done, im going to hell, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingotters/pseuds/flyingotters
Summary: Dakotta Zoronova was born as a siren, though, after she was abandoned when she was three, HYDRA took her in and continued to experiment on her. After 13 years, HYDRA had already developed her other powers, which were Telekinesis, Mindshifting, and Telepathyand then obviously Siren Physiology. Being HYDRA's greatest weapon, they decide to see if they could somehow create more Enhanced Humans, their one goal to destroy the Avengers becoming closer as the Maximoff twins sign up to be experimented on. As well as Dakotta getting closer to someone she probably shouldn't be...





	I've Been Told To Get You Off My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Im just starting this, hope you all enjoy!!!

Dakotta

 

I have been in this place for 13 years, and it doesn't seem that bad. They've taught me to harness my abilities the best I can, and its gone decent so far. I've only talked to the doctors and scientists who check on me constantly, testing me everyday. Apparently I was born with Psychokinesis, Mindshifting and Telepathy. I get told every day of my life that I was born a siren, yet, nothing's here. They looked into it so much, they even decided the name they're going to call me, its Psyren. Pretty cheesy if you ask me. The day the Maximoff twins came in completely changed my perspective on this place. Yet, I don't think I'm ready to go.

 

Current Day: Dakotta

 

The twins were still recovering from the experiments. I had no clue why they intrigued me so much, something about the fact that they willing volunteered for this. The doctors refused to let me see either of them, which pissed me off slightly. I had only known them for a month, since the day they first came in. A lot of cryptic signs about their condition were being said, yet no one told me anything. I saw Strucker rushing towards the area of where the twins were being held, I over heard him say something about "The older one just woke up." My head snapped after hearing his words, prompting me to run to him.

 "What's going on?" I slowed down to match his pace, almost tripping as I slowed down.

 "Perfect! Just the person I need. The male twin... what's his name-" Strucker started, before I cut him off.

 "Pietro?" I supplied him with the name, getting a nod from him.

 "Yes, just follow me, and quickly." Strucker motioned, before quickening his pace to a running speed.

 We got to Pietro's room, a smile coming upon my face at the sight of Pietro through a window. "Just go in there, you'll see what to do." Strucker told me, as I placed my hand on the scanner, the door unlocking and letting me walk in. I shut the door, seeing Pietro turn around and see me, a grin appearing on his face. I heard his heartbeat increase, feeling my own heartbeat speed up. Before I knew it, he was right by my face, the only thing I saw in his spot was a faint trail of silver and blue. My jaw was slightly agape because of how quickly he had just moved. His hair had turned a silvery-blonde, but the roots were still a dark brown, which honestly looked good on him.

"Your hair!?" I exclaimed, I liked it, but did he?

"It's a side effect I guess. Have you heard anything about Wanda?" He asked calmly, though I could see the worry in his eyes.

"She hasn't woken up yet. I was so worried about you though!" I wrapped my arms around Pietro, my head resting on his shoulder. He felt like the brother I never had, and Wanda was like the sister I never had.

"Why were you worried, Ptitsa?"

"You were unconscious for two weeks!" I pulled away from him, studying his face, noticing all the bruises on it. "What did they do to you?" I whispered, my tone was obviously edged with concern. I couldn't help but notice how much more muscular he had become.

 "Oh, that was from me running into the walls like 1000 times." Pietro chuckled lightly at himself.

"So you have super speed now, and you can't even control it? You doof." I teased him, patting him on the back.

"Actually, I uhh... was hoping you could help me with it." Pietro put a hand on the back of his neck, his blue eyes not meeting my unusually green eyes.

"Are you asking me for help, Pietro Maximoff?" I blinked at him, Pietro seemed pretty cocky and not the type to ask for help in anything.

"I just said I was..." Pietro looked confused, before he noticed that I was only teasing him, which brought an embarrassed blush across his face.

Strucker suddenly spoke through the comm, which rested in my ear, "Stop flirting with speedy boy and get to training already." 

I motioned for Pietro to follow, pressing some keys on the system by the door, placing my hand on the screen, then grabbing Pietro's to register his hand print in the system. He looked at me in confusion as I brought my finger up to my lips. I had him unlock the door by putting his hand on the screen, before I opened it. I was walking at a pretty quick pace, yet Pietro was still ahead of me. I noticed the slight slowing of his speed, him almost tripping due to it. I unintentionally matched his footsteps as we walked to the track. I opened the door for him as we walked in, I noticed him shift uncomfortably at the sight of the track. "You nervous?" 

"No, I just can't wait to finally shove something in your face." Pietro spoke quickly, not realizing how wrong that phrase sounded. 

I held back a laugh, "Piet, that sounds so wrong." I rolled my shoulders around, hearing a little cracking. I was drawn out of the slight daze which had made me unfocused as I felt a breeze hit my face. Pietro was running laps already, seeming to already be adjusting to his super speed. My head started spinning as I heard voices repeat themselves, they became louder and louder with every growing second, it felt like 50 children were screeching inside of my head. I nearly collapsed due to all the pain. My breaths were scattered and heavy. My chest was getting heavier and heavier, my eyes couldn't focus on anything around me. I thought I heard someone speak, but I couldn't tell. The pain subsided, and I suddenly was in the changing room, sitting on one of the benches, Pietro kneeling down in front of me. 

 "Kotta, are you okay?" His electric blue eyes were lined with worry.

 "Yeah, yeah I-" I had no control over looking into Pietro's mind, I heard all of his thoughts from the present, then saw everything from the past. His mind was racing constantly, at such a fast speed it nearly shattered my senses, "No-no!" My head shook as I tried to get out of his head, yet I couldn't. The pain became unbearable, my head felt like bullets had just penetrated it. I couldn't...  I couldn't stop any of it. Pietro called to me, yet it disguised itself as another one of the millions of voices filling my head. It all suddenly stopped, my eyes slowly fluttered open, as I regained awareness of my own body and senses. Pietro's lips were pressed against mine, his hand against my neck, pulling my head closer to his. My breath hitched, which caused Pietro to immediately stop.

 "I uhh- you uhhh- uhh..." Pietro began, but the pain inside my head continued. I bent down slightly, placing my lips on his, I ended up falling off the bend and landed on top of him, smiling slightly as our lips clashed.

 "Stop thinking, Piet-" I whispered to him, pulling away, confused on what I just did. 

 "What the hell happened." Pietro gasped, glancing at me. "You looked terrified."

 "Pietro, what do you know about me?"

 "Uhm, you are a superhuman?" 

 "Oh, that's an understatement. I just looked inside of your head. I'm so sorry- I-I-I didn't know!" I apologized, as I learned what he had gone through at a young age.

"You read my mind!" Pietro looked offended, and hurt. I heard him think, "I wonder if she saw- that part of my mind." I got quite the chuckle out of that.

"You think at like, 1000 miles per second, its insane."

"I am aware of that. What else can you do. I realized I never knew anything about you." Pietro still looked confused on what was going on.

"I'm not even sure if you want to know that. Or even if you would like me if you did."


End file.
